


Depravity

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Guilty Pleasures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy can't help wanting who he wants.





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for funny_edo_bean. Ed is fifteen in this story.

Roy Mustang didn’t believe in hell. But if there was such a fiery, damnable place for the spiritually condemned, he felt certain that he would someday be welcome there with open arms. 

He gazed down at the body lying beneath him, once again overcome with a whirlwind of excitement and revulsion--not because the boy’s deformities, the jagged flesh and metal that pieced him together at the shoulder and thigh, but because of the sheer intensity of his desire, which blinded him to any semblance of reason. 

This was wrong. 

It didn’t matter that the boy had already seen the world and had lived a thousand lifetimes. He was still a boy. 

A _fifteen-year-old_ boy. 

But even knowing this, Roy was powerless to stop himself. Because it was _Ed._  The same Ed who had been and would always remain the exception to every rule. The same Ed who had captivated him from the start, as he’d stared down at his broken body that fateful night in Risembool. No, this… child wasn’t really a child at all.

Except that he _was._

“R-Roy?”

Roy chuckled softly at the sound of his name, spoken ever so timidly from an otherwise brazen and confident mouth. Not that Ed was scared; Roy knew better than that. His hesitation stemmed from years of referring to him as Colonel, as well as a few other choice words. It _was_ a little off-putting having to relearn such things, he supposed, considering how easily “Fullmetal” had fallen from his own lips. 

He thought to respond by asking Ed yet again if he was okay, but he already knew the answer. Ed was more than okay. If anything, the teen had always pursued _him_ with equal vigor, employing the same unyielding determination in his pursuit of bedding him as he had in search of a magical stone. Indeed, any fear between them was Roy’s, and Roy’s alone.

As proof of this, he felt a rock solid mass shift along his lower stomach. And it wasn’t made of metal. 

_Straight to hell…_

Roy leaned down and kissed him softly… gently… slowly nudging his way inside and marveling at how such an otherwise disrespectful mouth could taste so impossibly sweet. He felt the tickling crawl of two hands, one warm and one cool, creep up his chest and come to an intertwined rest against the back of his neck. Small, strong legs wrapped around his lower back and pressed against him, causing the friction between them to deepen. Roy abandoned the last vestiges of his self-control and began to thrust against him, stopping just short of spreading the boy’s legs and taking him right then and there--not for lack of want. In fact, he wanted to so badly that he was unbearably sore from resisting the urge, his mind overrun with images he was not quite yet ready to indulge in, no matter how much he--or Ed--wanted it.  In a small corner of his mind, Roy wondered whether or not he continued to deny himself the complete pleasure of Ed's body in some sort of misguided attempt to salvage a part of his soul.   
   
But for now, he didn't care.  For now, this would do just fine.

He broke away from Ed and watched the beautiful transformation taking over his face, rising in a crescendo of passion. Warm, fluid, golden eyes staring at him from some faraway place, his lips wet and parted, silent panting slowly building, joined by a rising moan that soon dissolved into a continual cry of pleasure as their erections slid together between the confines of their abdomens. With one final thrust, Ed came hard against Roy’s stomach, tightening his bone crushing grip on the older man as his body was lost to the force of his release. 

Roy bit down on his lip as Ed continued to tremble. He could feel himself slipping, falling, failing in his attempt to hold on just long enough to watch the explosion of ecstasy play out on Ed’s face.   His body soon surrendered, giving into an orgasm so strong that it didn’t seem unlikely at all he might faint from it, crying out in a voice he barely recognized and paralyzed by muscles that had grown a will of their own. 

He collapsed against the teen and smiled gratefully against his neck as Ed held him close. It was then, and only then, in those precious minutes following their completion, that Roy could find justification and peace in his desire. There was no age, there was no rank; there was only the two of them, kissing, caressing, and clinging to each other in a desperate embrace that belied the true depth and meaning of their forbidden encounters.  

And so he cradled the young man's smaller yet muscular body, taking as much solace as he could find in the waning calm of his heart. He would soon regret this. He always did. But the regret never did anything to curb his want. Or his need. Or his lov--

… Or _that._    
  
Perhaps _that,_ most of all.


End file.
